She Will Be Loved
by The Hellraiser
Summary: Based on the song by Maroon 5. Raven's sudden outburts of crying begin to tear BB's heart...so he decides to console her. Takes place after Spellbound.


1She Will Be Loved

Tranquility corrupted the dark corridors of the famous Titans Tower. Everything seemed silenced, unbreakable...well, almost everything. Miserable sobs and stuttering gasps were uncharacteristically floating through the Tower, shattering the stillness it had once possessed. The bawling was taking place again, and all because of Malchior's betrayal. Dumb paperboy of a wizard. Of all the people he could have hurt, why had he chosen Raven?

Beast Boy didn't understand these sudden outbursts of crying, and in all honesty, he couldn't endure them, either. His inevitable pity for Raven grew intensely stronger and deeper with every passing second. The green lad wished with all his luck for her broken heart to mend. But he knew that it would take years, maybe decades, for it to fully repair itself. If he yearned to do something about it, to console his sullen teammate, it had to be done right now.

_Beauty queen of only 18_

_She had some trouble_

_With herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else..._

Cautiously, he strolled through the halls to the obscurity of her room, facing the sliding door with the name "Raven" engraved on its smooth metal surface. The dark girl's sobs continued to pierce through him like a dart slamming into a target. The green boy stretched out an arm and lightly rapped on the door's surface.

The sobs and gasps ceased. His adrenaline had slowly risen.

A cold voice responded.

"What?"

Despite Raven's effort to sound cold and cruel, Beast Boy still sensed some depression within her. "Raven? It's been days and you're still crying. Are you okay?"

_I drove for miles and miles _

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more..._

Raven heaved a despondent sigh. The truth had to come out. She knew it.

"Fine. If you're so concerned, then no. I feel like my heart has been ripped out and torn to shreds. Happy?"

Beast Boy's pointed elf ears drooped. He was no acquaintance to that feeling. Raven was.

An idea hastily unraveled itself in the boy's tiny mind. His ears began to rise.

_I don't mind spending_

_Every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with a _

_Broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile..._

"Can I come in?" he queried, moving a little closer to the door. Silence followed. "No," was his only reply.

"C'mon Rae!"

"No!"

"Open up!"

"Do I have to repeat myself?!"

The green lad chose to ignore this last statement. He had to enter somehow. He couldn't leave Raven to feel like this.

_Tap on my window_

_Knock on my door_

_I wanna make you _

_Feel beautiful..._

Beast Boy, now a green housefly, buzzed around the gloomy girl's dark chamber, Raven's red, puffy eyes tracing his trail. "I thought I told you _not_ to enter," she snapped, glaring.

_Though I tend to get so_

_Insecure_

_Doesn't matter anymore..._

The housefly reverted back into Beast Boy, and a guilty grin painted itself over his features. He occupied the seat to Raven's left and began studying the melancholy and sullen expression on her face. Raven heaved another long sigh. She finally began to speak.

"I guess I just felt like he was the only person...who understood my differences. Who understood me."

A few involuntary tears escaped her eyes; Beast Boy laid a hand on her shoulder. An expression of both pity and understanding crossed his face. He reached for her cheeks and wiped away the tears. "Terra was the same," he mumbled, drooping his head so it faced the ground.

_It's not always rainbows _

_And butterflies _

_It's compromise that moves_

_Us along..._

Raven's eyes settled sharply on her green comrade. "How? She was nothing but a liar and a con-artist."

"So was Malchior."

Beast Boy instantly regretted his thoughtless choice of words. Raven's lips trembled when that name was spoken; she began to bawl silently once more. Guiltily, he patted her on the back.

"It's okay. Let it all out."

The dark girl rolled her head slightly and, much to Beast Boy's surprise, began to sob into his shoulder. "I-I was a-a fool to b-be th-that gullible!" she cried in between gasps.

Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Hey, don't say that! You're not a fool! You're a great person and an amazing teammate!"

A blush sprang comically upward to his cheeks as he spoke the words. Raven lifted her head, tears still running down her face. She sniffed.

"You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not."

Feeling suddenly awkward at their close proximity, he scrambled to his feet and started heading toward the closed metal door. Raven stared after him with an admiration she had never felt.

_My heart is full_

_And my door's always open_

_You can come anytime_

_You want..._

"Wait."

Beast Boy turned in response. Suddenly, Raven threw her arms around him and pulled the changeling into a tight, warm hug.

He was, of course, completely shocked by this course of action, but soon afterward, he began to relax. Beast Boy returned the hug. His hand gently caressed her elegant violet hair as time stopped in its tracks and their hug continued to last an eternity.

**THE END**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this Raven/BB one-shot! Please be kind and read and review. Thanx! (inserts Maroon 5 cd) (singing) Look for the girl with a broken smile...ask her if she wants to stay awhile...


End file.
